


Wait- Who's Bruce?

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Blaine finds Bruce. (Total AU at this point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait- Who's Bruce?

When Blaine moves back to New York, he and Kurt are still -technically -not dating. After a month of both living in the same city and attending NYADA however, they slip back into dating. There isn't a big fight or heartfelt serenade that puts them back together again. There's a kiss (they'd called off the "friends with benefits" experiment when Blaine got into NYADA, so it's clear the kiss actually means something), there are murmured apologies from both of them, and a whispered "I just want you back Blaine," and just like that, they're back to officially being KurtandBlaine. It's different from before - they have both grown up a lot since last year - but the important thing is that it's  _better_. They know what their issues are and they both know they need to communicate, no matter what. There newfound relationship is not perfect by any means, but there's a strength that was never there before. There's a solidity there that says, "I'm not letting you go again."

Blaine finds Bruce when he moves into the apartment at the end of the winter semester. Between his parents insistence that he stay in the dorm for the semester because they couldn't get their money back, and Blaine and Kurt being slightly nervous about just jumping right back into things as though they'd never broken up, he'd happily stayed in the dorms (except on weekends when he stayed with Kurt).

He finds Bruce when he gets back early from his trip to Westerville. He had gone for his parents' 25th wedding anniversary because they were throwing a big party and insisted he be there. Kurt had been invited, but declined because of money and his parents being in DC that week. This meant that Blaine had been all too happy to catch a flight 10 hours earlier than originally planned, meaning he arrived back at the apartment at 2am on Sunday morning instead of noon on Sunday.

Therefore, when he crawled into bed quietly so as not to wake Kurt, he was startled to find that there was already someone on his side of the bed. He drew back from the bed surprised, not sure what the hell was going on. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Blaine realized that it was Kurt and… was that a pillow with an arm wearing one of his Dalton t-shirts? He tried to slip the pillow from Kurt's grasp so he could replace it, but Kurt merely pulled it closer and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "don't be mad at me Bruce."

Blaine stared at his sleeping boyfriend for a moment in shock. Who the fuck was Bruce? After seriously contemplating waking Kurt up to demand some answers, he realized he was being ridiculous. Kurt wasn't cheating on him, and the guy he'd been seeing while they were broken up was Adam, not a 'Bruce'. Whatever it was, he could get Kurt to explain in the morning. He had probably just heard his mumbling wrong.

—-

When Kurt woke up in the morning, he was surprised to find someone spooning him from behind while he hugged Bruce. He struggled through his sleepy haze for a moment before fully realizing that  _Blaine_  was there. Blaine who he so did not want to have know about Bruce. Fuck. Wait, why was Blaine back already? What time was it?

Kurt reached out and grabbed his phone to check the time as Blaine pulled him closer in his sleep. Eight am. Blaine's flight was supposed to get in at ten so… apparently Kurt hadn't missed picking him up. That was good at least.

Kurt slowly slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom to try to wake himself up some more.

When he returned ten minutes later, he found Blaine snuggling with Bruce. He laughed quietly. Of course he was. He walked over, settling on the other side of Blaine, slipping under the covers. He began kissing Blaine slowly - his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his ears - before leaning in to press their lips together as Blaine stirred awake.

"Morning" Blaine mumbled, pulling Bruce closer and trying to nuzzle him for a moment before blinking his eyes open and making a disgruntled noise as he realized it wasn't Kurt.

Kurt watched him roll over to face him, tugging him closer.

"So what's the deal with the pillow?"

"Blaine," Kurt grabbed the pillow from behind him. "This is Bruce. Bruce this is Blaine."

" _Oh_ " comprehension dawned on his face. " _That's_  who Bruce is. … why were you afraid he was mad at you?" Blaine asked, frowning in thought.

"What?"

"When I came in last night, I tried to sneak into his spot seeing as how he was stealing  _mine_  but you tugged him closer and said something along the lines of 'don't be mad at me Bruce' so I ended up on your side instead."

"You weren't supposed to be back until this morning. What time did you get in?"

Blaine shrugged. "I caught an earlier flight back, wanted to surprise you. I got in at 2am. You still haven't answered my question though."

"What question? Oh. Right. Umm." Kurt blushed a deep pink. "So… umm, the first two months or so after we broke up I was kind of a mess and I was living off Ambien. In my drugged state, I ordered a boyfriend pillow. And thus, Bruce and I entered into an exclusive relationship. Well, it was exclusive until we got back together and you insisted on snuggling at night" he glared teasingly at Blaine as though it's actually Blaine's fault. "I only pulled Bruce out of his case because I was having trouble falling asleep without you being here. So… yeah…"

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt closer, kissing the tip of his nose. "I love you." Their lips barely brushed together when Blaine whispered, "he can stay as long as he knows you're mine first and foremost. Also he needs to stop touching my butt."

They both collapsed into a pile of giggles when Kurt peered over Blaine to find that Bruce's pillow hand was indeed on Blaine's ass. "I'll have a talk with him about groping people" Kurt finally managed to get out around his giggles a few minutes later. "Now what do you say we kick him out of the bed so we can celebrate your early arrival back to me?"

"I believe that can be arranged."


End file.
